In the telecommunications industry, a vast amount of information is associated with the distribution of subscriber equipment such as telephone handsets and other accessories. For example, a wireless telephone handset may be associated with serialized information such as an Electronic Serial Number (ESN)—i.e. a unique identification number embedded on a microchip in the handset the manufacturer. Typically, the ESN is transmitted when a call is placed and electronically checked in order to prevent fraudulent use of the handset. Other serialized information such as, for example, an International Mobile Equipment Identification (IMEI), a mobile identification number (MIN), one or more unlocking codes for the handset, one or more Subscriber Information Module (SIM) card codes, also may be associated with the handset. Moreover, a finished handset assembly may be made up of various basic components (e.g., speakers, microphones, keypads, displays, ringers, processors, chipsets, memories, displays, batteries) and add-on components (e.g., communication devices, cameras, location technologies, multimedia players), each associated with its own serialized information.
In the telecommunications industry, there is no adequate system for efficiently handling the return and/or repair of equipment. For example, there exists the need for a system and method for handling the return and/or repair of various types of products from a single source by tracking information associated with telecommunications equipment.